1. Technical Field
This device relates to loader buckets that are mounted on the end of hydraulically activated booms of wheeled loader type vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art loader buckets have been provided for a different boom and front loader hydraulic arm assemblies that allow for the collection, moving and dumping of bucket material contents typically within a truck or other type of wheeled conveyance. Such bucket attachments are hydraulically operated having fixed pivot points and attached hydraulic piston arm so that the bucket can be pivoted to vertical position dumping the contents therein, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,705,656, 4,080,746, 6,474,933 and 6,578,297.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,656, a bucket attachment is disclosed having transversely mounted pair of hydraulic cylinders with rods extending from both ends for registerable engagement within sockets on the bucket for quick removal and mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,746 discloses a loader bucket for earth working equipment having a pivoted arm assembly connected to the bucket assembly for pivoting the bucket from a mid forward point on the bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,933 claims an extended reach vertical lift boom wherein a bucket attachment is provided on the end of the loader arms with a piston and cylinder assembly mounted thereabove and to the bucket.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,297 discloses a skidder attachment and sub-attachment for earth moving equipment bucket. The bucket is pivotally secured to the load arms at its back lower corners with a piston and cylinder totally secured thereabout allowing for tilting and unloading the bucket contents on the end of a power activated boom.